Moment for a Song
by olive.eyes
Summary: Troyella OneShots to all Katy Perry songs.  TxG SxZ CxT
1. One Of The Boys

"Cause I don't wanna be,

one of the boys, one of your guys,

Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight."

-Katy Perry, One Of The Boys

I sighed as I walked into school. I saw my guys on the steps and half smiled. "Gabster!" Chad called. I waved, and did a peace sign. I walked towards them, feeling like a boy too. My baggy jeans and old sweatshirt didn't help that. But, they were my guys. I didn't have to show off to them.

"Hey. Zeke, Chad, Jason, my guys. Where's Troy?" My heart yanked, and I pushed the feeling away,. Cursing at myself internally.

"He's got B-Ball practice with Coach until school starts." Chad replied.

"Oh." I replied. It was Monday, and I was in a bad enough mood. "What are you guys doing for the summer?" I asked, and they all cheered. Summer vacation started tomorrow.

"I'm going to B-Ball camp with Troy, Zeke's going to cookery school, and Jason's with his grandma." Chad replied.

"Yeah!" Jason cut in. "I get to see Grammy! How coolsome is that?" I rolled my eyes, and watched as Jason and Zeke walked into school with some cheerleaders.

"What are you doing?" Chad asked me. I shrugged, and he sighed. "Staying in again? Gabby, you should hang out with Taylor and Sharpay. They go shopping and stuff."

"Chad, you know me. I hate clothes shops, I hate make up, I hate the COLOUR pink. I can't handle a girly shopping trip. I'd rather hang myself." I told him fiercly. "Why do you guys keep suggesting this? Are you trying to get rid of me or something?"

"Gab, we love having you around!" He replied, just as fiercly. "You know we do, so don't try to turn that on me. We just know that you're not meant to be one of the guys. Maybe on a weekend, but you dress like I do when I'm out. You never spend any time with girls. No one knows why you stick with us!"

"That's none of your business..." I told him harshly. I turned and walked away.

"Gabby!" He called after me, but I ignored him.

* * * * * * * * *

"Gab, Chad says you're in a mood."

Trust Troy to be blunt. "None of your business either, Troy..." I told him, looking through my bag for a pencil.

"Did he bring up the shopping thing again?" I paused, and looked at Troy. His blue eyes gazed at me, and I sighed, throwing my shoulder bag on the floor.

"Yes." I replied. "Yes, he did." I hate how he knows everything about me.

"I think you're fine the way you are." Troy told me. My breath caught in my throat. I was just... fine? 

"Well, fine." I replied. He was in for a shock, I decided.

* * * * * * * * *

I looked at the dresses in the store, thinking. I don't know when I realised I was in love with Troy. It was the moment we first spent the afternoon together, I decided. When he saw me as soon as I'd woken up, and I was even more ugly than I usually am. My hair was like a haystack, but I had no makeup on, like usual.

"So stupid..." I groaned to myself. All these clothes were so confusing... I was used to sweats and jeans... not miniskirts and dresses.

"Gabriella?" A voice came behind me. I turned. Sharpay and Taylor were there. Kelsi was stood behind them. "Since when do you come here?" Sharpay asked.

"First time." I replied, giving a small smile. "I'm changing how I look, but I don't have a clue of what to do." I told them. Sharpay turned to Taylor and grinned.

"We're gonna teach you."

* * * * * * * * * * *

I gazed at myself in the mirror. An entire summer of being with Sharpay and Taylor had definatly paid off. After that first sleepover, we'd been inseperable, and I'd been a girl. It'd felt amazing. I looked at my phone. I had a new text of Sharpay.

Where are you?  
>-Shar<p>

I giggled (yes, me. I GIGGLED!) and texted back. She'd decided to pick me up before school each morning. She didn't want me catching the bus. 'You'll get raped' she'd said. Then we'd laughed for the rest of the night. 

Home. You?  
>-Gabby<p>

On my way. Be outside in 5.

Love ya, Shar x

Love ya too

Gabby x

I walked into school with Sharpay, watching as everyone stared. The boy's best friend and little sister was a girl. I turned to Sharpay as soon as I saw Chad, Zeke, Jason and Troy. "Shar, before I go, can I say something?"

"Yeah, sure." She smiled.

"Thank you so much for dressing me properly, teaching me to straighten my hair, and applying makeup. It's been the most fun I've had since I came to this school. But, now I'm not a boy anymore, and you've finished your makeover, you're not gonna abandon me, are you?" I asked, blushing and looking down. She surprised me by laughing.

"Gabs, I love you. You're one of the funniest, sweetest people I've ever met. We're gonna be friends forever, understand?" She smiled at me, and I hugged her. My new bestfriend. I breathed out, slowly, and turned around and walked away. 

I walked up to the guys in a flowered dress that came to mid-thigh, and had a tight bodice and flowing skirt to my mid thigh. I had 4 inch heels on, my hair curled and scraped back into a bun with curled strands hanging down. My makeup was foundation, powder, mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss. I was wearing a silver necklace saying 'love'. "Hey guys." I said, breathing out. They turned, and I heard a gasp. I looked up, and they were all standing with their mouths open. "It's Gabriella. I reminded them, and they looked at me.

"You're a girl!" Chad said. I nodded, and glared at him. He wooped, and hugged me. Jason and Zeke hugged me, and I giggled, and they grinned. They moved to the side and greeted their girlfriends. I met eyes with Troy, and he stared at me.

"Why've you changed?" He asked. I looked hurt, and he started rambling like usual when he was nervous. "Don't get me wrong, you look amazing. Not that you didn't before, but you're gorgeous. I mean, I think I like you more than I did before which is impossible. I mean..." My mouth dropped open and he realised what he said. "Oops."

"You like me?" I asked.

"Is that a problem?" He asked, scared.

"No. Because I like you too." I replied. I heard no reply, and started going red. I felt a hand on my cheek, and some lips crashed onto my own. I kissed Troy for what felt like a second, and I knew I was gonna stay in his arms forever.

"Finally." Chad said, clapping Troy on the back.


	2. Teenage Dream

"You make me,

feel like I'm living a,

teenage dream,

the way you turn me on."

-Katy Perry, Teenage Dream

I sighed as I fell back into the chair. I was waiting for the babysitter to arrive. Me and Troy were going on a romantic weekend, so Christy, a nineteen year old babysitter, was looking after our one year old son, Oscar, until Troy's mother came to our house. "Baby, is she here yet?" Troy called.

"Sh!" I replied. Oscar was asleep on another sofa in the living room. Troy walked in, nodded, and came and sat next to me on the sofa. We were now both 28, and we'd been married for 4 years. We hadn't spent much time together since Oscar was born. I'd been working as a science teacher at school, and Troy had been playing basketball for the Lakers. They'd been playing plenty of away games, so I'd been even more tired than usual. We hadn't had sex in weeks. A knock came from the front door as soon as Troy sat down. He groaned, and went to get back up. "I'll get it." I smiled, getting up from the couch and going to the front door. I opened the door and there stood a blonde haired blue eyed girl, who looked like a cheerleader. I smiled at her, and she grinned back. "Hey, come in." I told her, and she obediently walked through the door and stood behind me timidly.

"You have a beautiful home." She told me. I smiled.

"Thanks."

"So, where's the little one?" She asked. I pointed to the door that Troy was walking through. "Oh my gosh! You're Troy Bolton..." She said in surprise. No screaming, which was good.

"Oscar's through in the living room. Lucille will be here in about an hour, and she'll pay you." I told her. "Thanks. Bye!" With that, we both went out of the door, and shut it behind us.

* * * * * * * * *

After driving an hour in the car to California, I'd fallen asleep. Two hours later, I was woken up by Troy picking me up and carrying me inside. I jumped as I woke up, but Troy's steady arms held me tightly. "Nice sleep?" He teased, and I rolled my eyes.

"The best." I grinned. He kept carrying me, even though I was properly awake. "For once I wasn't woken by a screaming one year old."

Troy chuckled, and set me down by the front door of our California beach house. I grabbed the key out of my pocket and opened the door. "I'm going to grab the bags, Gab." Troy told me, before disappearing towards the car. I grinned even bigger as I opened the front door and smelt the clean, fresh smell of our holiday home. I walked through to the kitchen, and turned on the kettle. I prepared everything, and leant against the counter, watching the steam starting to come from the kettle. Suddenly, I felt some arms come around my waist. I turned and looked at Troy, grinning as he leant down and we touched lips together softly. The kettle clicked off, but I ignored it. Troy deepened the kiss, and wrapped his arms tighter around me. I reached my arms up around his neck, and ran my hands through his hair. He pressed me against the counter, and supported me as I wrapped my legs around his waist. Grinning against my lips, he turned, and we walked out of the kitchen. After a few seconds I was placed on my back. I knew we were in the holiday home's bedroom without looking around.

Troy attached our lips again, and I pulled him up the bed with me. He tugged my shirt off, and trailed his hands in patterns over my skin. I pulled up his shirt and threw it away, and traced the muscles on his stomach. I pushed us over, so I was on top. I unbuttoned my jeans and he helped to pull them off. I pulled off his shirt, and he attached his lips to my neck. I gasped slightly as his teeth bit gently into me. I loved how he made me feel like a teenager... like when we first met... when we first kissed. I stared into his eyes, pulling away for a second. "I love you, Troy. You know that right?" I asked. He smiled, grinning at me.

"I know. I love you too."

I kissed him again, softly. "I love you." I whispered again, kissing his cheek swiftly. He smiled, and kissed my forehead.

"As I love you." He said, and I lay in his arms for a few minutes. I was about to say something, but I noticed that Troy was asleep. I smiled, pulling his t-shirt from the floor and slipping into it. I walked carefully out of the bedroom, deciding to leave him to sleep. I leant against the door frame and stared at my husband. His hair was slightly in his eyes, and I felt the urge to push it back, push it away from his clear blue eyes. He had slight bags under his eyes, which I knew were due to the stress of being in the lakers, having a one year old son and never having the time to spend at home. I smiled, and walked down the stairs, pouring myself a cup of tea. I took it into the living room, and turned the TV on.

I couldn't remember the last time I'd watched TV. I curled up on the sofa watching the colourful images that held no importance to me.

After an hour or so, Troy appeared, still shirtless, in the living room. "I'm so tired." He murmured, and I grinned. He walked around the sofa and sat down, throwing an arm over me. I placed my now empty mug on the coffee table, and turned to face my husband. I was greeted by his lips.

"I've missed you, Gabby." He whispered against my lips.

"I've missed you too." I murmured, pushing us over so I was lay on top of him, when we were on the sofa. I straddled him, and he chuckled. "What?" I asked, leaning down on his chest.

"This reminds me of when we were teenagers. We'd start watching something on TV, just give up completely, and make out on the sofa." He chuckled. I giggled, and nodded.

"You make me feel like a teenager." I whispered.

"Gabby, you're my teenage dream." He grinned, pulling me down to him, and capturing our lips once more.


	3. Thinking Of You

"Cause when I'm with him, I am,

Thinking of you, thinking of you,

What you would do if,

You were the one who was spending the nights,

Oh I wish that I, was looking into your eyes."

-Katy Perry, Thinking of you

I sobbed as I collapsed into bed. My everyday routine. Go to work, get back from work, remember, put a smile on my face and pretend like nothing was wrong.

But everything was wrong. I wasn't with _him_. I wasn't lying on his shoulder. I wasn't getting kissed on the forehead to sooth me. I heard a voice echo through the apartment. "Gabriella?" He asked. I sobbed. Brody knew nothing about me. He didn't know my pet hates. My pet hates were his hobbies. He loved big, group parties every weekend. I would much rather hang around with the gang, and maybe go to one of those parties once every month or so.

"Yeah?" I asked, sobbing. I don't know why I was with Brody, I couldn't help but think how much of an opposite he was to _him._ I would never understand how I'd lasted so long with someone I clearly didn't love.

"Gabriella, I'm leaving you." Brody said. I looked up, not surprised at all. Brody looked awkward. His black hair was gelled into it's usual spikes, and his brown eyes were staring at the floor. "We're just not meant to be." He continued. "Sorry..."

"Who is she?" I asked. His eyes shot up, shocked. He had no idea that I would even guess. "I'm not mad, don't worry." I assured him.

"Her name's Alicia. She's been my crush since college, and I thought a relationship with you could help me get over her. Obviously not. She's come back and I want to try with her." Alex said quickly.

"I hope you're really happy together." I said sincerely. Just because I couldn't have a happy ending didn't mean that someone as sweet as Brody couldn't.

"Thanks." He whispered, walking out of the apartment. I noticed a suitcase by the door, and I knew he'd come back for it later, when he had time. I collapsed into sobs again. I missed _him _so much. Why was the world so cruel on us?

"Gabriella?" I heard a voice ask. I looked up, about to yell at Brody for not leaving, when the eyes that met mine were a clear, sky blue. I gasped, recognizing the eyes, and tears swam in my eyes as I saw the rest of _his_ face. I collapsed into tears again, and this time he caught me, holding me close and I knew that this time he'd never let me go. "When I said that we could date others, I didn't mean that we should." He told me, chuckling slightly. I tried to laugh as well, but another sob choked me. He held me still, wiping away my tears. He looked into my eyes, and I smiled back.

"I missed you." I told him. "So, so much..." 

"I needed you... I was away in New York, and all I could think of was you." He whispered. "Who was that guy?"

"He was my kind of stand in guy. I tried to move on, but failed. He was my rebound guy. I have no idea why we were even living together. He'd had a crush on me during high school and was on your basketball team. I think he saw it as a duty." I told Troy. "We never got further than a kiss."

"Thats good."

"It wasn't. It was horrible. I almost threw up in my own mouth."

"ahh..." Troy chuckled, and leaned forward, kissing me gently on the mouth. "I'm never going to leave you again." He told me.

"Good." I whispered, reaching my hand behind his head and running my hands through his soft brown hair. "You're hairs longer." I commented, and he grinned, his blue eyes sparkling. "I like it." I smiled, the first true smile in a while, and he leaned in and kissed me again.

"I was thinking of you."


	4. If You Can Afford Me

"But I don't need your dollar bills,

All I want is something real,

Cause nothings free,

Except loving me"

-Katy Perry, If you Can Afford Me

Troy Bolton stared around the room, watching the teenagers move to the music. It was 10.30pm and he wanted something interesting to happen. Suddenly, as if God had granted his wish, the door swung open to reveal East High's drama duo with her new best friend. East High's drama queen, AKA Sharpay Evans, was dressed in a pink strapless dress that left little to the imagination, that was what he'd come to expect from her anyway. Behind her was her brother, East High's drama prince, Ryan Evans. He was in his usual attire, except stepped up a notch. His trousers were skinny jeans (black), and he was wearing a sparkly black shirt. To match was a black trilby hat with a white ribbon and white lining. The drama duo weren't holding much attention from Troy though- he was captivated by the brunette following behind the drama duo. She had her pinky finger linked to the blonde queens', and she was stood confidently. She wore red skinny jeans and an off the shoulder 'love' top, and compared to all the miniskirt wearing girls here, she was beautiful, and she looked sexier than all of them combined. It almost seemed she wasn't even trying.

Suddenly, he realised that he was staring like a dork. He snapped back to reality, and realised that she was staring at him, giggling. Smirking slightly, he raised the red cup with alcohol to his lips, and she looked him up and down before raising her eyebrows at him, and turning to walk to the alcohol table.

Troy felt someone nudge his waist, and he turned to see Zeke Baylor, who was dating Sharpay. "Mind explaining what's happening with you and new girl over there?" He asked, smirking. "'Cause you were checking her out like there's no tomorrow."

"Hey!" Troy answered defensively. "She checked me out too!"

"So talk to her." Zeke suggested. Troy rolled his eyes, and Zeke raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I don't even know her name." He replied sheepishly.

Zeke sighed. Troy was fun, but at times he could be amazingly dense. "So introduce yourself!" Zeke reached towards Troy and pushed his shoulder towards the alcohol table. Stumbling slightly, Troy noticed the girl was alone, and looking back, he realised that Sharpay was with Zeke. 

"Hey." He said, his voice strong, but slightly shaky. She turned towards him, smiling slightly when she noticed him.

"Sorry, do I know you?" She asked, teasing. Troy smirked, shaking his head. 

"No. I wanted to introduce myself. I'm Troy Bolton." The brunette beauty smiled, shrugging. 

"I know your name." Troy furrowed his brow. 

"Can I have yours?" He asked, and she smiled seductively.

"Depends what you're going to use it for, Mr Bolton." Troy gulped, and she laughed, reaching out a hand. "I'm Gabriella. Gabriella Montez."

Troy relaxed as her hand touched his. "Thank God you told me. Otherwise I'd have been asking around all night." Gabriella laughed again. "May I ask how you know my name, Miss Montez?"

"I've been sucked into the drama group." Gabriella said, as if it were an explanation. When she was met with a confused stare, she smiled, continuing. "The cheerleaders table is directly next to ours, and all I hear about is the infamous Troy Bolton who's slept with the entire cheerleading squad. When I heard them talking about sea blue eyes, I connected the dots. You do realise your picture takes up a wall, right?" Troy blushed.

"About those rumours-"

"I get it- you're a man whore." His face dropped and she broke out laughing. "Sorry, too tempting. Continue."

"They aren't true." He said, as if he was reassuring her. 

"Well it's good to know I am not being associated with a notorious man slut then." Gabriella grinned, her brown eyes warm and playful, hinting once again that she was joking.

"Well you are definitely not associating with a man slut." He grinned back. "In fact, the only reason that rumour is around is because I'm co-captain of the basketball team."

"Ooh, big job." Gabriella commented. "Must be fun." Troy pulled a face.

"_Fun _isn't how I'd put it. It's boring. All I do is play matches and be expected to be someone I'm not. It's stupid. Just cause I'm a 'jock' doesn't mean that I have to conform to a stupid stereotype." Gabriella tilted her head thoughtfully.

"Hmm… how are your feelings toward 'shaking things up'?"

Two days after the party, on Monday 9th July, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez walked into East High School with linked arms, laughing away. Everyone stared at the Basketball captain and the new girl, a self-proclaimed 'nerd' and new member of the drama club. They were laughing as if there was no tomorrow, giggling and 'playing it cool' for all their worth.

Troy joined the drama club, and Gabriella joined the cheerleading squad. The school was in complete and utter shock. No one knew what to do. The skaters were suddenly hanging out with the science decathlon team, and cheerleaders were giving makeup tips to the emo's. Everything was, as Gabriella put it, 'shaken up'.

But on the 20th July, it was realised that Troy liked Gabriella. And was falling in love with her. _Hard. _So he bought her a gift. He found a charm with a 'T' on it and connected it to a chain, planning to give it to her the same day.

*

Later that day, Gabriella was sunbathing on her hammock in the garden, when something- or some_one _blocked her sun. Opening her eyes carefully, she saw her new best friend- Troy Bolton. He grinned at her shyly, passing her a box without saying a word. Confused, she opened it, and gasped when she saw the 'T' charm inside. She turned and looked at him. "Seriously." She spat, and it was Troys turn to be confused.

"Sorry?"

"You think you can buy my affections?" She accused, and Troy's eyes widened.

"N-no, I didn't!"

"I don't want your money, Troy!" She turned and started to walk away, but Troy chased her and pulled her back. Surprised, she turned and looked at him. The annoyed expression on her face disappeared as she shrugged, and leaned forward, kissing him. Shocked, Troy didn't respond for a minute, but he soon regained control of himself, kissing her back with as much force as she was giving him. After a few minutes of a searing hot kiss, they pulled away, breathing heavily.

"I'm so confused right now." Troy told her, and she giggled. 

"I was joking, you silly jock." She told him with a 'duh' tone. She rolled her eyes. "Everyone else knows I'm in love with you, you nutter." His eyes widened, and she mirrored his expression. "Oops." She whispered. Seeing his confused and shocked expression, she looked down. "I've known who you were before I came to East High. I transferred from West High after I saw you at a basketball game. I asked Sharpay to know everything about you and I pretty much felt that I was in love with you within three minutes of talking to you at that party."

Troy's expression melted into an annoyed one. "Well that's funny." He said, dropping the act and smiling at her, "Cause I already knew that, and I'm in love with you too."

They leant in for another kiss, and Gabriella grinned into the kiss as he pulled her waist towards him, so their bodies were pushed together. She wound her arms around his neck, running her hands through his hair. After a minute or so they pulled away, staring into each other's eyes, blue on brown.

"Just so you know, Bolton, I'm not a one night stand."

"Who said I'll only be keeping you for one night, Montez?"


	5. ET

"You're so hypnotizing,

Could you be the devil,

Could you be an angel?"

-Katy Perry, ET

* * *

><p>"Like fuck you dislike cheerleaders." Taylor McKessie told her boyfriend of two weeks. Chad Danforth shrugged.<p>

"I believe you." I input, motioning at my dance team outfit. "They're all a bunch of slags who put out for popularity. The Dance Team, however… we are a reserved but positively sexy young women who will literally…" I paused for effect. "Knock your socks off." Taylor motioned towards me, and I grinned at her.

"I do prefer the dance team." Chad said thoughtfully.

"You said that you'd do the cheerleaders. All at once!" Taylor screamed at him, and chuckling slightly, I tuned out of their argument.

A: Because it was boring.

And…

B: There was the sexiest man I've ever seen stood over at the cafeteria door.

"Tay!" My voice was higher than I'd meant it to be, and she followed my eye line. I heard her gasp.

"He is so hot I may just pass out from humidity." She commented, and I nodded. I watched as he looked around the cafeteria and got a warm feeling in my stomach when I saw his liquid blue eyes.

"HEY HOOPS!" Chad bellowed across the cafeteria, and I blushed, looking away as the blue eyed stranger walked towards our table.

"Chad!" Taylor hissed, hitting him on the back, hard. "Why did you do that?"

"He's new." Chad replied coolly. "He's on the basketball team."

"Hey Chad." A voice said, and us three teenagers turned towards the new boy with blue eyes.

"Hey Troy." Chad replied. "Sit down next to Gabby, she's captain of the dance team." Silence spread across our table as Troy took in my appearance. I was wearing high top trainers that were neon colours in different places, and white the rest. I also had on a pair of denim shorts and an off the shoulder t-shirt that rested just above my bellybutton, which was pierced. I wasn't wearing any makeup besides eyeliner and lip gloss, and my hair was up in a messy ponytail, showing off gold hoop earrings.

"She's also captain of the Science Decathlon with my girlfriend, Taylor."

Troy's brow furrowed. "Decathlon? You don't look like a decathlon sort of girl." Taylor swore lightly under her breath as I turned to Troy, ready to start the argument I was always in, regarding how I looked.

"Are you saying I don't look clever?" I asked, and his eyes widened. "Cause I'll tell you now, basketball boy, I'm not a cheerleader, and I'm brunette, not a dumb blonde."

"I wasn't saying you looked dumb." He told me, and through his angel eyes I saw his sincerity. Suddenly, his eyes turned a darker shade of blue and I fought not to gasp at the sudden change. The intenisty of his gaze made him much sexier. Which I didn't know was possible. "I was just saying you look way to hot to be around a classroom and not a pool." With those smooth words, he winked at me, grabbed his lunch and left.

"Shit." Taylor breathed. "Gabs…" I turned to her, also out of breath. "Please tell me you're gonna have sex with him."

* * *

><p>"I swear, he's a god." A chatty cheerleader that was stood in front of me gossiped. "A blue eyed god."<p>

"No!" another interjected, pouting. "He's an angel."

"Babe, he can't be an angel. He's too hot."

"Well he can't be god, either, babe. He makes mistakes, and damn has Troy made a mistake in going for Montez." The two blondes laughed as if they'd just heard the funniest joke in the world, and I gritted my teeth.

"Babe, you're in my fucking way." I said in my angriest tone, and I watched as they turned around, scared. I put on my sweet as sugar smile, and pushed past them. When I was a metre in front, I turned back to them. "You know what was also a mistake?" I asked in my sugary tone, and they shook their heads nervously. "When I saw you two's naked pictures that you sent to Troy." Their eyes widened and they paled, as I giggled. "A fucking hilarious mistake." I grinned at them, turning away from them. "Bye babe!"

* * *

><p>I walked into the basketball courts, thinking. Sure, over the past month that Troy had been in East High, we'd been close. And I may mean the 'close' in a physical way. To put it blunt, we'd been kind of seeing each other. We hadn't fucked. Yet. All the cheerleaders couldn't understand why it was me he'd chosen, and I couldn't either. But I'd promised to watch him at the basketball game and go to the after party. He'd told me he wanted to talk to me, but last time he said that we got caught up in a few sexual activies. Which may or may not have been my fault. Anyhow, I was now walking into the basketball courts, half way through the game. I'd gotten into an argument with dear step father earlier, and it hadn't been pretty, and I was arriving late as a consequence.<p>

"Gabby!" A voice called, and I turned to it, suddenly being greeted by the arms of Chad. Before I could recognise what was happening, he'd thrown me over his shoulder. "Troy's playing crap, Gabs, and we need you!"

"Why aren't you on court?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"I got sent off due to an injury. Coach won't let me back on, but I'm fine. He sent me to get you, actually."

I rolled my eyes, and I was suddenly greeted with cheers as I realised I was in the courts and we were playing. Chad dumped me at the side of the court and pulled me to follow him. Coach had me seated with the other players, so Troy would see me when they had a timeout. Fidgeting nervously with my red jeans, I watched as foul after foul were carried out on Troy. He had a small cut above his right eye, and his nose was slightly bleeding. He had bruises on his arms, and I prayed to god that his chest wasn't affected. I'll be damned if any west high jerk's bruised that fine muscle.

"Stop messing." Chad whispered, and I nodded, smoothing my tight white t-shirt reading 'Wildcats' once more and then sitting on my hands.

Before I knew it, the whistle had been blown, and the team was heading over. The coach suddenly burst into a load of tactics and plans that they'd need to do in the last three minutes to ensure a win, but Troy was staring at me. "Where've you been?" He mouthed at me. I shrugged, a sad smile on my face, and watched as he struggled to listen to the plays. After a minute of speed talking, the team were all sent back on. Before Troy stepped foot on the court, Chad nudged me forward.

"Troy!" He paused, and turned to me. I rushed forwards. "I'm sorry I was late, I had step father problems."

"It's fine." He murmured. "You're here now."

I leaned forward and kissed him softly. "Play well, wildcat."

"I'll try to." He replied softly, kissing me one last time before stepping foot on the court again.

"If that hasn't worked, Chad, I'm going to kill you, my sons best friend or not." Coach Bolton threatened, and I giggled as I turned, noticing the scared but cheeky look on Chad's face. I walked back over to the bench, seating myself beside Chad.

"I hope he's okay, Mr Bolton." I said politely. "I don't know what was up with him, though."

"I think someone from West High was saying stuff about you to distract him." Coach Bolton whispered. "He just kept looking for you. And call me Jack."

"He likes you, see?" Chad whispered as the whistle went off, signalling play time.

"Yeah, I know." I whispered to myself, grinning.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Troy was lifted in the air, celebrating the win for East High. His cocky smile was tracing his lips, and he had a certain sparkle in his eyes as he found me in the crowd and winked.<p>

"I swear this is the hundredth time they've lifted him tonight." Taylor commented next to me. We'd all arrived at the after party a half hour ago, and it had seemed that Troy was permanently in the air since.

"I agree." I mumbled, wishing he'd come over and talk to me already. He'd not spoken one word to me since the win, and I was starting to hurt from the rejection.

"You okay, Gabs?" Taylor asked carefully, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"I really like him, Tay." I told her honestly, and she laughed.

"Honey, I know. Everyone knows." My eyes shot up to meet hers, and she laughed. "It's fine, he likes you too."

"He better." I threatened, and she shrugged.

"Trust your bestie, Gabs."

"HEY!" A voice called, and as I turned around I found myself swept into a hug. Looking up, I was met with shock blue eyes and a childish grin. "Did you see that last basket?" Troy asked excitedly, and I nodded, pulling away and shooting a warning glance at Taylor.

"Yeah, I saw it." I mumbled, and his face started to fall at my dejected tone.

"What's wrong, Gabriella?" He asked, and I shrugged, putting my best fake smile into position on my face.

"I'm fine."

Frowning at me still, Troy leant in, connecting our lips in a kiss and pulling me closer to him. My breath caught in my throat as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling softly on the end of my hair to make my head tilt upwards. I wrapped my arms around his neck, letting out a slight moan as he traced my lips, gaining access to connect our tongues in a sweet battle.

I almost groaned when he pulled away from me, holding me close still but searching my eyes with his penetrative gaze. "Please tell me what's wrong." He demanded softly, leaning his forehead against mine and keeping our eyes connected.

"What are we?" I asked suddenly, unable to hide my feelings anymore. His confused glance told me I had blurted too soon.

"That's why I wanted to talk to you. I can't do this anymore." He looked down whilst gesturing between us. My heart broke as tears arrived into my eyes, waiting for the right moment to fall.

"So you kiss me like this, and act towards me like this why?" I demanded, wriggling out of his grasp. "You are such a dick!"

"No, I want you to be my official girlfriend." He said softly, watching as I froze in my escape.

"What?"

"I want you to be mine." Troy repeated, and I grinned.

"Seriously?"

He nodded, and held his arms out to me. "one hundred percent." He replied, and I jumped into his arms, holding him close.

"Thank God."


	6. The One That Got Away

"In another life, I would be your girl,

we'd keep all our promises,

be us against the world"

-Katy Perry, The One That Got Away

* * *

><p>I was driving through New York with my best friends when I heard her on the radio. There we were; Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor and Jason Cross. We were on our way to Zeke's wedding. The car was silent, apart from the radio. Zeke was extremely nervous, as anyone getting married to Sharpay Evans would be, and everyone else was silent so we didn't say the wrong thing as freak him out more.<p>

"And now introducing, the song by the new girl on the block… here's 'The One That Got Away' by Gabriella Montez." If the car could've gone even more silent, it would have. I froze in the passenger seat, and Chad shot me a nervous glance from the drivers side.

"Turn it up." My voice sounded croaky, but Chad nodded, turning the radio up as they played the song my ex-girlfriend had written.

_"Summer after high school, _

_When we first met,_

_We'd make out in your mustang,_

_To Radio Head,_

_And on my eighteenth birthday,_

_We got matching tattoo's." _

I could feel Zeke and Jason staring at me. We'd all gone to University of Alberquque alongside Chad's, Jason's and Zeke's girlfriends (Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay), and I'd met Gabriella Montez the summer before we started there. She was staying with her grandmother in Alberquque, who was incredibly ill and needed help with everything. She'd come into the bar I worked in and asked for a Vodka and Coke, and she'd ended up staying the whole night. We'd exchanged numbers, and I'd asked her out for dinner later that week.

I'd taken her to the fanciest restaurant I knew, and we'd been together shortly after that. We'd then spend days parked in random places in my mustang when the stress got too much. Then, on December 20th, her birthday, we'd gone to the tattoo parlour. We'd each got a tattoo of a blue swallow, mine on my wrist and hers on her hip. She'd got it because it was the colour of my eyes and she loved birds. I'd got it because it was free, like her.

"_Used to steal your parents liquor,_

_And climb to the roof,_

_Talk about the future, _

_Like we had a clue, _

_Never planned that one day,_

_I'd be losing you." _

I remembered the first time she'd come to my house and I'd wanted to introduce her to my parents. I hadn't realised, but they were leaving for a funeral, so they were gone when I brought her home, so I'd told her how I climbed on the roof whenever I was upset or couldn't sleep, just to stare at the stars. We'd been up there until midnight talking about the future, how I'd always be there for her. She'd then got to cold so I'd taken her inside, and held her until we fell asleep.

Chad made a motion to turn off the radio, but I shook him away. "Leave it."

"_In another life, I would be your girl,_

_We'd keep all our promises,_

_Be us against the world,_

_In another life,_

_I would make you stay,_

_So I don't have to say you were,_

_The one that got away,_

_The one that got away."_

My eyes closed as I remembered her kissing me before she'd got on the plane to New York. We'd been broken up for a few days then, but I'd promised her that I'd be there, and I was. I told her that we'd meet again, and we had, three months later. She didn't speak to me, she'd just walked past. She'd had her earphones in, and when I'd called her she hadn't heard. I'd hated my friends that day for not letting me go after her.

"_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash,_

_Never one without the other, _

_We made a pact,_

_Sometimes when I miss you,_

_I put those records on._

_Someone said you had your tattoo removed,_

_I saw you down town,_

_Singing the blues,_

_It's time to face the music, _

_I'm no longer your muse."_

That was it! That's when I'd seen her! She'd been visiting her grandmothers grave, and I'd been with my friends. I'd bought my guitar with me to the streets, and we were singing all the way through town. They'd told me not to go after her, she'd of stopped if she'd wanted to talk to me. I'd told Chad that I'd hated him, and it was the first time I'd ever said that. We'd apologised immediately, with Chad saying that the only reason he hadn't let me go after her was that he'd heard from Taylor that she'd changed, and he wanted me to remember her as I did.

I don't know where she heard that I'd removed my tattoo, though. I'll never remove it, as long as I live. When I'm eighty, I want to look at my wrist, and no matter how faded it is, I know I'll be able to say that I was in love with this girl.

_"In another life, I would be your girl,_

_We'd keep all our promises,_

_Be us against the world,_

_In another life,_

_I would make you stay,_

_So I don't have to say you were,_

_The one that got away,_

_The one that got away."_

Our break up was terrible. She was on her way to class with me, I was walking her to the music department on my way to the sports centre. She'd got a phone call informing her that someone was in critical condition in the hospital, and had a 'Gabriella Montez' listed as an emergency contact. Gabriella had begged me to take her to the hospital, and I had done, driving her to where she needed to go.

She'd left the hospital room that I was waiting outside at 4.53pm, with news that her grandmother had died from the cancer. She'd collapsed into my arms, and I'd taken her to my house, making her sleep on my bed whilst I took the sofa. After a week, she'd gone into denial, and she told me that she hated me and never wanted to see me again. She told me how she was going to New York to become a musician, and I promised her that I'd be at the airport. Now, aged twenty-two, I'm finally hearing her music.

"_All this money can't buy me a time machine, no._

_Can't replace you with a million rings, no._

_I should've told you what you meant to me, woah._

_Cause now I pay the price."_

Did she love me? I loved her. I still love her. I wish she had a time machine, it'd mean we could go back and do things right. I'm glad she can't replace me, I never want to be replaced in her eyes.

_"In another life, I would be your girl,_

_We'd keep all our promises,_

_Be us against the world,_

_In another life,_

_I would make you stay,_

_So I don't have to say you were,_

_The one that got away,_

_The one that got away."_

The silence after the song was painful. Chad flipped the radio off, no one wanting to hear her name again. Everyone stayed quiet, and I stared straight ahead, thoughts running through my mind. _Did she really miss me? Did you want me to stay or follow you? _

"I have to find her." I announced, and I could almost feel the stares on me.

"Troy, think this through." Chad warned, and I shook my head.

"Chad, the only person I've ever loved, besides my family, is her. I miss her, dammit." Chad sighed. He'd obviously heard the urgency in my tone and decided not to argue.

"She's at my wedding." Zeke's quiet voice filled the car with hope as I turned in my seat, glancing back.

"What?"

"She's one of Shar's bridesmaids." He told me, and I grinned.

We pulled up at the church after a few minutes, and I hurried out of the car, only to be stopped by Chad whilst Zeke and Jason walked in. "She'll of changed, Troy. She may of even moved on." I nodded.

"I have to take that chance, Chad." I told him, and he gave me an exasperated look. "I'll never be able to live with myself if I knew there was another chance we'd be together." I shoved past him and began to walk into the church.

"She won't be here yet." His voice came, and I turned to him, a questioning look in my eyes. "The bridal party are arriving at 12:30. It's twelve now. I'm guessing that if she's here, they'll spend a while chatting, bringing the ETA up until 12:40. So you've got all the time in the world."

Not looking back, I went into the church, silently sitting on a bench near the door and waiting.

It was 12:38 when the bridal party arrived. I heard them giggling, and listened hard for her. All I heard were Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi. They'd been best friends since university, much like Zeke, Chad, Jason and I. They were all couples as well. Chad and Taylor were engaged, and Jason and Kelsi were four months away from expecting a baby. Everyone was all loved up besides me. Unable to sit patiently any longer, I jumped from the bench and turned so I was stood in the door frame. Sharpay was dressed in a white, sparkly yet elegant dress. Taylor, Kelsi and the girl who was half hidden were in pale pink floaty dresses that had thin straps and came to the knee. They were tight to the waist, and then flowed out. Taylor saw me and her eyes widened as she gasped. Sharpay and Kelsi followed her lead, and the mystery woman looked up at me. I forgot about the whole world as her chocolate brown eyes widened.

"Troy?"

"Gabby?" I stumbled forward, and she dropped the flowers she was holding, running towards me in her silver heels. I ran too, desperate to reach her. We met in a few metres, and she jumped to my arms, clinging to me and sobbing.

"I missed you." She stuttered, and I held her tightly.

"Am I the one that got away?" I asked quietly, and she nodded. Then, without a moments hesitation, I leant down and touched her lips to mine.

After that, we went in and let Sharpay and Zeke finally get married. After that, we began dating and were together for six months before marrying. Now, we're married with two children. I was the one that got away, but now I'm here to stay.


End file.
